Trust Him, He's An Idiot
by PatsTheName
Summary: When Hikaru left Haruhi out in the cold, damp thunder storm during their date, what was going on in her mind? Set in Episode 16. TamakixHaruhi even though I don't ship them and HikaHaru. *EDITED!*


**Disclaimer****:****I do not own Ouran. If I did, the main character of my original story would be Kaoru. But I don't, so I'll just cry in a corner wishing I had friends who are twins. *sigh***

**P.S.: This was edited. Apparently, I forgot that Tamaki was the one who called Hikaru. T.T My bad. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trust Him, He's an Idiot<span>**_  
><em>

_Crash._

Hnngg. Of all the times… Why did Hikaru run off like that? If he didn't, then we would probably be back at the pension with—

_Crash._

Hnngg.

Okay, I'm safe, I'm okay. I can handle this. Crouch down into a fetal position when there's lighting and thunder. No problem with me. Even if I am in a dress. Nothing wrong with being in a church for protection. I'll just sit here and say everything's okay. This is the way I've always handled this situation, right?

No, wait.

There's that one time.

* * *

><p><em>Crash.<em>

"_Don't worry, Haruhi. You're safe. Daddy's here. A little thunder and lightning won't hurt you." We normally don't do this, but thanks to my fears I clutched his sweater in my fists and he held my head gently against his chest. This would have been cute… if he really was my father and I was someone else._

_He brushed his hand in my hair and kissed my forehead. "So this is why you didn't ask for help when those brutes harassed the customers."_

"_Don't tell anyone, okay?" I instinctively wipe my forehead and my eyes. I didn't know I was crying._

"_Daddy promises." I always wonder why he has these kinds of moments where he becomes so smart. It takes us, the Host Club, by surprise. He usually acts like an idiot who never can tell when to use a_kotatsu_and realize that I'm not really his daughter._

_It took me a while to notice that he had his usual "I-have-an-idea-but-I'm-an-idiot" stance. Original Tamaki. "I got the perfect thing for you! Hold on a sec." He slithers of into the bathroom shortly afterwards._

_Oh great. I have that awkward feeling again. That feeling where I just stare at that idiot deep in thought. I can sense something there… Something… Maybe it's… I don't know…_

_Love, maybe?_

_Ridiculous._

"_You're not falling for me now, are you?" He said with a smug little grin on his face, just like that day when he fished my wallet from the fountain. He knew what my reaction would be, so he just went ahead to pulling out the stuff behind him._

_When he pulls out a white handkerchief, I got clueless. "Since you told Daddy this…" He said, still referring to himself as my father. "Daddy will always be there for you. But there are times when Daddy isn't here, so I guess this is a good substitute. Put it on as a blindfold."_

_Questioningly, I follow his orders. The door opened and shut. "Hey! Don't leave!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm still here. Can you see anything?" He took hold of my hand as I shook my head. "That means you can't see the lightning, right?"_

"_Oh! I get it!"_

"_Then you wear the earphones so you won't hear the thunder."_

_I put them on as I heard a voice, but it must've been senpai's voice to test if they work._

_I was wrong, however, when I was suddenly carried/ dragged out of Kyoya-senpai's room and into mine. Hikaru gave me a long lecture afterwards about not being near the SM king again._

* * *

><p><em>Crash.<em>

Hnngg.

Okay, so it's my fault I didn't bring them. The news said that the weather would be fine! I thought that it would be sunny and windy today. I thought Hikaru would be okay after the whole date. I thought… I thought…

I thought Tamaki-sempai wouldn't leave me alone.

I know this is a really crazy thought, but after all he said he wouldn't leave me. Idiots keep their promises, right? Why didn't he keep this one? Why did I trust an idiot?

Why was I such an idiot for trusting an idiot?

_Crash._

Hnngg.

"Haruhi? Are you here?"

No. No no no. It's Hikaru. He can't see me like this. He can't.

"Haruhi?"

I see him hovering above me with sorrowful eyes. I'm guessing I'm looking like a coward. I would tell him to leave me alone, but I can't move even if I tried.

"Hika…"

_Crash._

Hnngg. So much for trying. He'll probably tell Kaoru and the others and think I'm a coward. A fake.

Why'd he have to leave? Why did Tamaki-sempai have to be such an idiot? Why—

A cloth surrounds my body as headphones cover my ears, filling them with alternative music. His arm pulls me closer to him, my head having no choice but to rest on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Haruhi." That was all I could make out through the melodic noise flooding my ears.

"Thank you, Hikaru." I meant that. If he didn't show up, I guess I would've just lost it then and there.

A drop of water falls on my head. Whether it was from the rain or Hikaru, I wasn't sure. All I know is that he's here. I'm safe. I am not alone.

No thanks to Tamaki-senpai.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi…" Someone tries to shake me awake. The weird pinching from my ears is gone and I couldn't hear any more rainfall. "Haruhi. Wake up! Are you okay enough to go back to the pension?"<p>

My eyes soon open to see Hikaru inches from my face. Noticing the awkward space, he lets go of my shoulders. I check my phone that the twins gave me for the time; it's 12:00 midnight. "Sure, let's go."

He offers a hand as I try to stand up, but the rain hasn't dried up completely yet and my foot slips.

My hands reach out to grab something, anything, but a pair of hands grabs the small of my back. Once again, Hikaru's face was inches away from mine, eyes parallel to one another. I can see the little blush in his cheeks. Is he...? Does he…? Yeah, right.

But then… Do I also feel the same way?

After a good 2 minutes, he lets me stand up on my feet. "Uhm… You alright?" The blush on his cheeks grows pinker as he scratches the back of his head. I can tell he feels uncomfortable with this.

I give him a thankful smile. "Yeah. Thank you, again. Let's head on back now, shall we?"

"Oh yeah, Hikaru!" The red-head turns around to face me. We're already so close to the pension that we could see the fence, but on the way here he was always two steps ahead of me. Avoiding time to talk, perhaps?

I continue. "How did you know that I was… you know… scared?"

He looks down as if the answer to the question was in the puddle he was stepping on. "Well, to be honest, I was going to call the others to call me a cab after staying under a tree for a while. I thought you were back at the pension. My phone rang, I answered it, and suddenly Tono started screaming in my ear about how you were afraid of thunder and lightning."

He sounds as though he was about to cry. "I honestly didn't know; I'm really sorry. I was supposed to be your escort. I was supposed to protect you, but instead I left you when you needed someone the most. Tono snapped me back to my senses."

He looks up and into my eyes. All forms of sadness gone from his face. Just the usual trickster-like face I see every day at the host club. "Finding you was not easy, my little toy."

He wraps one arm around me, but I just stare blankly into the pavement as we enter the pension.

I guess I should thank that idiot.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN********: ******So...? How was that for my first Ouran FanFic? Review please! :D**


End file.
